


Umbrella

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Sometimes many events can be similar to each other. For example, rain. Same? Maybe. Only if how else to meet him. And most importantly, with whom?
Relationships: Paul Landers/Till Lindemann
Kudos: 4





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Foto: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7dQ5K9hdWS/?igshid=1detg21ldgwc8

Скорее всего, он был защитником. Год старше, мускулистый и ... тихий.

Этот человек всегда был в восторге от Павлы, был жесток и высокомерны. Павел сделал лучше. Да, челюсть была сломана, но определенное удовлетворение от словесной победы было. Он мог быстро бежать, поэтому мог спокойно бежать.

Но с Тиллом все было иначе.

Я не хотел его убивать. Я не хочу изъязвить.

Я хочу, чтобы она была под одним пледом. Поделитесь с ним секретами.

И обернуть себя в одежду, чтобы ощутить прямое свечение от этого удивительного человека.

_\- Черт возьми! - проклинал Пол, осторожно вытирая волосы махровым полотенцем Тилля, который он осторожно подал застенчивому мужчине._

_Дождь, как говорится, застал его врасплох. Ему удалось забыть, что ему пришлось бежать в дом Тилля. К тому времени, когда Ландерс добрался до дома Тилля, ему удалось его полностью встряхнуть. Смена одежды Можно только мечтать._

_«На», они протянули одежду под носом Пола. Заметив удивленный взгляд мужчины, Тилль улыбнулся. - Вы поймете что-то хорошее._

_«Спасибо», Пол принял замешательство Тилля и изменился. Конечно, мне пришлось отказаться от штанов, потому что сборка Тилла для Пола была великолепной. Но желтый свитер был как раз прав. Да, для него это было похоже на тунику до колена, но тепло. Пол улыбнулся._

_\- Благодарность._

***

Пол мысленно ругнулся и более удобно схватил гитару. Дрезден встретил их дождем. Это не прямой дождь, но вы чувствуете прямо, как холодные капли стекают по вам. Единственное утешение, что сцена будет теплой от огня. Или от движений - пока не дождёшься огня ...

Дождь внезапно стих. Пол удивленно оглянулся и наткнулся на Тилля, который едва улыбался и что-то держал в руках. Пол поднял голову и чуть не рассмеялся прямо на сцене.

Зонтик. Широкий и черный. И этот зонт прямо накрывает их обоих от редкого, но холодного дождя. Хотя холодно?

С До, нет.

До этого пошел другой путь. К тому моменту дождь уже прекратился, и поэтому в зонтике не было смысла. Он пытался убедить меня в том, что он хочет, чтобы его теплую грудь заставляли испытывать непреодолимое желание.

Даже когда они сходились с Ричардом в поцелуе - вместо Ричарда гитарист увидел Тиллю, который теперь смотрит на них с диким тоской в глазах. Поэтому я хотел подбодрить его. Но ...

Это роли на сцене.

Тилл даст волю своим чувствам.


End file.
